The purpose of the Bioinformatics Facility is to provide investigators at the Fox Chase Cancer Center (FCCC) with state-of-the-art tools and expertise for handling genomics and functional genomics data. The Facility staff include a range of expertise, with Ph.D. level scientists trained in biochemistry, biophysics, and physics providing guidance in data storage and analysis for genetic, genomic, phylogenomic, flow cytometry, and proteomic data. In addition, substantial expertise is maintained in software design, development, and deployment, allowing the Facility to quickly respond to the changing needs of Fox Chase research staff. The Facility maintains and supports bioinformatics software for sequence analysis, secondary structure prediction, imaging and image serving, mathematical analysis, high throughput data analysis, data management (through laboratory information management systems), annotation, and data querying. In addition, the staff assists the investigators directly in advanced analysis using Web resources, including phylogenomic footprinting, protein-protein interaction searches, multi-species pathway analysis, and specialized analyses as needed. Facility staff have expertise in biochemistry, data analysis, mathematical modeling, scientific databases, Web interface design, workflow analysis, and statistics. Development expertise is focused in object oriented design and Java programming, although extensive use of Perl and C is made as well. The Facility was rated "Outstanding to Excellent" in the last CCSG review. Increasing use of the Facility by 57 Principal Investigators from all three divisions has required the addition of eight staff members since the last review. Ninety-six percent (96%) of Facility use is by peer-reviewed funded investigators at Fox Chase. In response to the needs of these investigators, nine systems have been developed by the Facility since the last review. The Facility has increased interactions between peer-reviewed funded investigators with these new systems.